


海陆恋情

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 爹妈带孩子的日常（？）极短又ooc盖亚妈咪——
Relationships: agul/gaia
Kudos: 4





	海陆恋情

尽管阿古茹表面上与往常没啥区别，但是盖亚知道他的内心已经很有波动，近来很深很深的海底时常发生小小的地震，在人类看来是很平常的海底活动，盖亚和阿古茹一起渡过了数不清的岁月，从大陆板块迁移之前他们就在一起了，海洋和大地是连通的，盖亚清楚地知道海洋出现这些可爱的表现是阿古茹的心态又产生了不小的变化。  
盖亚可以猜到阿古茹大概在想：  
“这孩子在干什么呢。”  
“啊，我给你海洋的力量不是让你去打我老婆的——”  
“怎么藤宫这衰仔自闭了，站起来！”  
“好，快点和好！”  
“这基地安保不行。”  
“摩托车不错。”  
盖亚戳了戳阿古茹的脸，阿古茹甚至没有马上反应过来，还在奥特揣手手.jpg盖亚还是第一次见到有奥特曼揣手把自己手臂都捏出手印，盖亚忍俊不禁。  
“你这么担心他们吗？”  
“没有。”  
和人类比较熟悉的盖亚知道，这在人类的知识里可以称为“傲娇”，和那个孩子——藤宫，某种意义上非常相似，但是本奥一定不会承认的，盖亚露出慈祥的微笑，大地母亲已经看透了一切，不停rua阿古茹头上的角角。  
“这几天我要去找迪迦哥玩，看孩子就交给你了哦。”  
阿古茹点了点头，不就是老父亲带孩子吗，我一个奥完全可以。  
事实上这两孩子很不让人省心，怎么藤宫突然要下海找他？阿古茹满头小问号，还好我梦在后面拉住他，嗯嗯，感情还变好了……？  
真是让阿古茹操碎了心。  
阿古茹刚松了一口气，这边我梦就被抓了，藤宫眼巴巴地望着海，阿古茹着急，拎着剑就冲，冲到一半觉得自己必须保持形象，把剑塞回去分了个海播放bgm闪亮登场。  
接下来的战斗就简单多了，比看孩子简单，五分钟结束。要是阿古茹有头发也要白了，海浪有规律地拍打着海岸，生活不易阿古茹叹气，藤宫还在岸边和我梦秀定情信物，一个大浪拍过来打湿了藤宫全身，我梦在ex号上噗地一声笑出来。  
“阿古茹……？”  
藤宫望向蔚蓝色的大海，似乎察觉到一点闹别扭的成分，脑海里浮现出那个蓝色巨人的身影，又觉得不太可能。  
“阿古茹怎么向小孩发脾气！”  
盖亚可算回来了，一回来就看见阿古茹在装死。  
“我只是手抖了，嗯。”  
盖亚懒得戳穿生无可恋的阿古茹，然后被一把拉到怀里，被阿古茹抱着吸，用人类的话来说是所谓的“充电”，大地能量不足。  
“盖亚小时候可爱多了。”  
阿古茹沉默了一会儿，突然感叹出声，随即抱着盖亚猛吸了一口，搞得盖亚感觉脖颈痒痒的  
“现在的阿古茹可比以前坦率多了。”  
阿古茹一句话都没说，但是海底又开始冒小泡泡，盖亚伸手戳了戳，微小的沼气泡在盖亚手心炸开，甲烷气体快速上升，盖亚戳破了几个泡以后，发现明明没有具体形态的气泡汇聚在上混合层在海水中变成心形。  
“盖亚，冷静一下。”  
阿古茹感觉到深海的海水被加热了，还怪暖的。  
海底火山悄悄地活跃起来，高热的岩浆被海水冷却，落了一地爱心熔岩，阿古茹会把这些产物好好珍藏在海底，不过有时候会多到可以搭成一个火山岛，大到人类可以在上面居住，不过阿古茹倒不是很开心，自己的收藏品被奇奇怪怪的东西染指了，要盖亚哄哄才能好。  
“都谈了不知道多少亿年恋爱了，嗯？”  
阿古茹看着盖亚急速闪动的眼灯，不出所料最后灭掉了。  
“人类有个童话故事叫《睡美人》——是要我吻醒你吗？盖亚。”  
fin


End file.
